1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Weight Bench Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Four In One Exercise Bench for combining the four basic types of weight benches into one bench, the four basic types consisting of the bench press, decline bench, incline bench, and seated overhead press.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Weight Bench Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Weight Bench Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Weight Bench Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,727; U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,839; U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,687; U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,346; U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,213 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 327,719.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Four In One Exercise Bench. The inventive device includes a pair of first telescoping weight supports, a back support member pivotally secured to the pair of first telescoping weight supports, a pair of second telescoping weight supports positioned opposite of the first telescoping weight supports, a head support member pivotally securing a back rest, and a spotter platform secured to the pair of first telescoping weight supports.
In these respects, the Four In One Exercise Bench according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of combining the four basic types of weight benches into one bench, the four basic types consisting of the bench press, decline bench, incline bench, and seated overhead press.